falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Stable 84 (War Does Change)
Stable 84 is a Stable-Tec stable built during the war as a nearly impenetrable fallout shelter. While most stables were for protecting, and experimenting on, the pony populace, Stable 84 was unique in that it was specifically built for the use of a changeling hive. History During the War The stable was built during the war in a joint venture between the Ministry of Arcane Sciences and Stable-Tec. The stable was specifically requested to be built by Queen Chrysalis in the event that Equestria and the rest of the world was destroyed. Stable 84 was constructed in the lowest recesses of the changeling hive, itself located between Canterlot and the Frozen North. This was in return for the changelings' assistance in a secret MAS project planned by Twilight Sparkle herself. End of the War Chrysalis' fears came to life as the two warring nations entered a full megaspell assault on one another, decimating the entire world to a nuclear winter. During this, Stable 84 closed with the hive inside, though Chrysalis' personal PipBuck was later found outside the stable two hundred years later. Present Day Chrysalis' PipBuck, containing the location of Stable 84, ended up in the hooves of Ditzy Doo. She was contacted by the Twilight Society, who had the access codes for the stable, and she hired a scavenger named Scrap Heap to locate the ancient fallout shelter. They do eventually locate the stable, with many changeling ghouls on the outside who failed to reach the fallout shelter in time. There was a stable security officer by the entrance, however, who gassed the group into unconsciousness when they entered the shelter. The stable was then confirmed by the Overmare, and Princess of the Equestrian Hive, Insidiis to have been locked tight for the past two centuries. She also goes on to explain how the water talisman is failing, and soon their water supply will be contaminated with lethal radiation. The only hope for the stable is finding a replacement before the talisman fails entirely. The stable is later fitted with a new water talisman, saving it. However, there is a new threat in the form of Kronos and his slavers. Despite the new danger, however, by this point the hive above the stable was being repopulated and there were plans to upgrade systems both domestic and defensive. The stable and the hive would later be attacked by Kronos and his slavers. The population was gassed into submission, not unlike what they did to Scrap Heap and his friends when they first arrived, with a large group of purple alicorns proceeding to kidnap the changelings and leave the stable entirely empty of life. The changelings would soon be rescued and return to the hive, the stable continuing to function with its intended dwellers. Notable Residents * Queen Chrysalis (Slated to be Overmare, but never entered when the bombs dropped) * Overmare/Princess Insidiis * Altrix * Matercula * Changelings Experiment This specific stable was not designed to house a specific experiment, but it was rather intended to be a control stable truly designed to save the population. It was one of the larger stables ever built, designed to essentially be a second hive capable of housing thousands of drones. However, despite Scootaloo's desire to save other species more so than to save ponies, she held a particular loathing towards the changelings. As such, similar to what she did with Stable 1, she sabotaged the door so that it would not open again after closing unless done so from the outside. This would condemn the changelings to two hundred years of love starvation within the metal walls of the stable. Notes * The stable was one of a few stables designed for non-ponies, another example would be the zebra oriented Stable 3. * It is located at the bottom of a changeling hive, the location of which was lost after the last day. * The stable was fast-tracked at the urging of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences, forcing Stable-Tec to delay the development of other stables. * The stable's failing water talisman is a reference to Vault 13 from the original Fallout game, as is the threat from 'super mutants' (The Goddess and her alicorns). Category:Stables Category:Locations